Concrete Angel
by Natsumi Tsuchi-Ookami
Summary: This is a story based on the song Concrete Angel, by Martina McBride. A girl has a terrible life but finds a person who helps her make it worth while till the very end. Xover with YYH. HieiKagome.
1. Peace, Lost and Found

**Concrete Angel**

**By, Natsumi Tsuchi-Ookami**

_Chapter 1_

Peace, Lost and Found

The peace of the night was solid. Nothing was moving or making a sound. That's why many heard when it was broken. But no one was willing to try and restore it. It was a conduct that was all too familiar to them. They heard the screams. They heard the sound of something hitting the walls and floors of the building right next-door. They heard the crash of a lamp or vase when they hit those solid borders. They even heard the door of that neighboring house open and close with a girl running away to find a new peace, for even just a night, with the only person that cared for her in her arms, crying but unconscious.

A girl ran through night in what you would think would be blindly. She ran fast and far. She ran to one of her only solaces. The park. She ran till she got to her favorite tree were she leaned her back against its hard skin and slid herself down till she touched the roots. Panting she almost fell asleep but noticed the bundle in her arms was still harboring little flowing rivers and wanted it to end. She opened her mouth and began to sing a lullaby that she knew would bring rest to burden. Unaware that she had an audience other than the little boy in her arms.

_Hush my child,_

_Do not fear,_

_You're not alone,_

_For I am here._

_I won't leave you,_

_Nothing can make me,_

_Not even the heavens,_

_That are above me._

_You are my heart,_

_My mind and soul,_

_Bringing you happiness,_

_Is my goal._

_So hush my child,_

_Do not fear,_

_You're not alone,_

_For I am here._

She tucked the boy, now snoring softly, closer in her arms. Making sure not to suffocate him while she kept him and herself warm. Finally with nothing else to do she started to dose off. But before she could go completely into her dreams there was a rustle in the branches above her. Followed by a boy, looking her age, landing in front of her, and staring down at her. He gave her a look over.

She had mid-back, black hair, with some sticking to her face with sweat. She looked to be about fifteen and wore a black dress with silver wavy designs all over and matching black sandals. She had sapphire colored eyes that shined with shock and weariness. But even though his eyes hung in hers for longer than necessary they stayed on the bruises that were sported all over her body as well as the boy in her arms. The boy's eyes were closed and he had the same colored hair but only the length of a usual boys.

While he had been investigating her and her brother she had been giving an investigation of her own. His hair defied the law of gravity as it stood up. A little, white, half-star in it. A white bandanna across hi forehead. He had black pants, boots, and coat with a white collar. Probably had a black shirt on under the cloak. I wouldn't surprise her. He had golden eyes that hid just about everything. The only emotion that could be found was curiosity.

The girl finally realizing that the person in front of her wasn't going to cause her harm she let go of the pent up breath and relaxed her hold on her brother. Both of which she did not know she had been doing. She also realized that if anything was going to happen she would have to make the first move.

"Kagome," she said a bit timidly.

"Hn?" he replied curiously.

"I'm Kagome. What's your name?" she asked more clearly and confidently.

"Hiei," the boy said after a long pause.

At this Kagome gave him shy smile. They stayed like this for some time. The silence broke when Kagome yawned, causing Hiei to quirk an eyebrow, and Kagome to look away from embarrassment. When she looked back Hiei inclined his head above him. Kagome looked up and then looked back at him. Giving him a hard stare she nodded and stood up still holding her brother.

She hunched over her bundle and after a pause where everything was silent. The air suddenly tensed and little bulbs stared to form on the girls back. They went from small to big to huge in a madder of seconds. Then the skin seemed to rip and out sprouted glorious black wings. They seemed to be twice the size of her body when she spread the m out as she stood strait. She then crouched down and jumped slightly up to give her wings better moment as they flapped. She headed to a high branch in the large tree. Finding a suitable spot, she sat down and had her wings cover her brother and herself in a protective cocoon.

Back down on the ground the boy Hiei raised his eyebrow again when he heard them settle down and totally forget his presence. Jumping up from branch to branch, he lands a little ways away but on the same branch. Crouching down, he keeps watch while the two in there shell finally manage to sleep.

The lullaby is by me and if anyone would like to use it please ask my permission first. The basis of this story is going be from the song "Concrete Angel" by Martina McBride. Although the actual song won't appear for a while. Remember it is loosely based, so it will hopefully be very sad. That's how it's supposed to be.


	2. We part but you’re still watching

Thank to those who told me that Hiei's eyes are red. I checked and they were right. I had an inkling that they were, but wasn't positive. I would go back and make the changes like I should…. But I'm just too damn lazy. And to worn you right now, I am in a weird mood so this chapter (even though I have a fine outline) is going to be a little different from the last. You have been warned. Don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.

Also, Thoughts from now on are going to be in Italics and one quotation mark. Just so you know.

-Natsumi out!

_Chapter 2_

We part but you're still watching

As the sun slowly rises in the East is casts its' first light on three innocent children. In most stories people have there light shining through the window or even in a field of flowers for the romantics out in this world. But this is not most stories. This is my story. And in my story it shines in a tree. Yes. A tall, full of leaves and waking birds, tree.

In the tree a winged cocoon slowly cracks open revealing a maiden with a young lad cradled lovingly in her arms. The maiden, who is now known to the world as the owner of the wings, opens her eyes but yet quickly shuts them again when the brightness of the rising sun enters them. Opening them again, but slowly as to give them time to adjust, she looks around at her surrounding. As she takes in her surroundings she sees a boy that looks vaguely familiar. Her eyes widen as she stares at him remembering her late night adventure in the park.

Many moments of just sitting there staring at the boy in all black and she finally notices that his eyes are open and staring back. Apparently, they have been open the whole time. Kagome blushes and turn away distracting herself by checking on the boy in her arms. He is still asleep but will most likely wake up soon.

Looking back up at the man, whose name she now remembered to be Hiei, she noticed that he was no longer there but she could still feel him watching her and her brother. Grasping her brother tightly, she positioned her wings into an arc-like form and slid off the branch. Repositioning her black appendages with the air current, she slowly descended as to not disturb the most precious thing to her heart.

Kagome landed softly on the ground and crouched down, absorbing the impact. She looked at her brother as she caressed his face, waking him gently.

He tensed for a moment before relaxing completely, knowing he was not in the arms of his attacker but the one who would sacrifice her very life for him. He opened up his eyes and looked up at his sister. He smiled at her as he stood but did no leave the protection of her arms.

"Good morning Kagome," he whispered to his sister.

"Good morning Souta," she whispered back to her brother. "I believe it is time that we head back to the house," she told him with a sigh, and gripped him tightly again in her arms when she told of where they were going.

"Fine," he said dejectedly as he left her embrace but took her hand for the walk to the house.

As they walked, with elder on the outside and the younger on the inside of the sidewalk, Kagome noticed that, even though they had left the park, Hiei was still following them. He wasn't in plain site (she had a feeling that he didn't like to socialize in any way) but she new that she felt him keeping in stride with them, most likely on top of the roof tops.

Every once in a while she looked on the roof tops trying to spot their escort. Each time her efforts were in vain but she still kept looking.

Souta, noticing his sister's inattention and wandering eyes, looked around. "What is out there nee-chan?"

She looked at him from the corner of her eye as she answered, "Just a guardian angel…yes, a quiet guardian angel," she smiled softly.

"A 'quiet guardian angel?'" he looked at her confused.

"Why yes," she said, "You see, angels can't talk, or just don't like to talk I guess, so what you have to do is look into their eyes to get their message. Do you understand?" she explained and asked.

"Ya', in some weird way, that actually made some sense." Giving her a sly smile, purposely baiting her.

In return she lightly punched him in the arm and playfully ruffled his hair as they reached their house of residence.

They quieted as they reached the door. Entering the house silently, they exited again in less than five minutes. Both had yet to change out of their previous clothing, but they did have their backpacks and lunch bags.

Kagome took Souta to school, and then went to her own. All the while, trying in vain to catch a glimpse of their protector.

On a roof top across the street a hybrid stood watching the strange girl enter the building of education.

"'Guardian angel,'" he scoffed. He turned to leave, but hesitated. '_Why not?'_ He thought, '_It will entertain me until something more entertaining comes along and interrupts my life.'_

With that he sat down on the building, watching the girl enter the classroom and sit down at her desk. Whispers and stares following her the whole way and staying there until the teacher took the attention away.

"That may not be for a while yet."


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be loosing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Wolvenstrom

donalgraeme

Dementra

Ayano-sama

Natsumi Tsuchi-Ookami

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spread the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.


End file.
